


Colours

by cultjoon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cultjoon/pseuds/cultjoon
Summary: Felix always thought soulmates were dumb. He is soon to change his mind, however.A soulmate AU where you see the world in black and white until you meet your soulmate.





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> I know i've been gone for ages much apologies. I was told I ruined my friend's feels by writing this so naturally I had to post it. Happy Reading!

Felix always told himself he didn’t care if he never found his soulmate.   
At a young age, all his friends had found theirs. It was virtually unheard of to go this long without finding someone. At twelve, it had been cute that Felix hadn't found his soulmate yet. He got a pat on the head and a “you’ll find them eventually, dear” from everyone in his family. The kids at school weren’t so cutesy about it, and he got teased a lot for it.   
Felix always thought it was a big, huge, stupid deal because the way everyone found their soulmate was so dramatic. You only got to see colours when you found your soulmate. Until then, the world was in greyscale. Everyone who told him about it described it as a gorgeously violent burst of something they had never seen before. The wonder, the awe, the true amazement at finally getting to see what everyone else had told them about. His parents told Felix that the best feeling that they had ever had was when they both saw that violent explosion of beauty in their own eyes, and then looked at each other, the same wonder and amazement plastered across both of their faces. The best moment of their lives, they had said. “It was then that they knew they were destined to be together forever,” a direct quote from his grandmother.   
Felix thought that was a load of horseshit. Soulmates were a common commodity. He didn’t give one single ounce of a flying fuck about whether or not he found his soulmate or not. He was used to seeing the world in grey. It wasn’t such a bad thing, after all. Felix thought people got too wrapped up in this whole seeing-things-in-colour deal. What was wrong with grey? He’d been seeing it his whole life, it was the colour of everything. His house, the grass, the sky, all of the world was a spectrum of black and white.   
Felix had become interested in colours, though. In his middle school art classes, he remembered his teacher telling him that, back when they used to only have black and white film, they found out that black clothing showed up as grey on camera. They used pink instead. He remembered his brother, much older than him with a soulmate of his own, describing the colour of his cherry-red Schwinn bicycle when he was a kid, and he remembered not understanding any of it.   
The worst though, that was in his freshman year of high school. A girl in his class had become enamoured with him, and since they shared a circle of friends, eventually, he had to hang out with her. He remembered walking her home one day when she stopped, staring in complete shock at the sky, at him, at everything.   
“Do you see it too?” She asked. She flicked her long hair behind her shoulder, and looked at him with the pleading eyes of a child.   
“See what?” Felix had asked. He tossed a grey and white candy wrapper with black writing onto the street, not looking her in the eye.   
“The colours, Felix!” She shouted, nearly hopping up and down in excitement. “Everything is gorgeous, oh my-”  
“What colours?” He asked. He saw the joy fade out of her all at once. She seemed to have had her spine crushed as she slouched, dejected.   
“You… you don’t see them?”   
“No? What do you mean?”   
She looked absolutely broken. “You know what, nevermind.”   
Felix just shrugged in response. He hadn't seen anything like she was describing, so how would he know?   
It was only later that he realized that meant he was her soulmate, but she wasn’t his.   
Felix didn’t mind. Really, he didn’t. Having a soulmate meant being with that person forever. Forever was a really long time to be with someone, after all. His entire life was ahead of him, why would he want to be bogged down with someone he had just met and didn’t know? You saw colour after two weeks, that wasn’t a lot of time to get to know somebody.   
Felix didn’t bother with it. He shrugged when he got laughs from his art class for mixing up colours. He couldn’t see them, how was he supposed to know what blue was, and how it was different from purple or orange?   
He guessed that was the point, though. He couldn’t see colour but everyone else could. That wasn’t common. It was so rare that he had only ever met one other person his age who hadn't seen them either, and he had transferred out a month before the semester was supposed to end. Felix was alone, and while he didn’t mind being alone, per se, he didn’t like feeling lonely.   
Lonely was the only way to describe it. He’d go out for coffee four times a week by himself. The waitresses at his favourite cafe knew him by name, and didn’t even ask what he wanted because they had it memorized. He sat in the library during lunches at school, just to avoid the horde of couples in the cafeteria. It only worked sometimes. Felix was lonely, but he wasn’t about to put himself out there. He had a career to focus on, and a soulmate would just fuck that all up for him. He was trying to create his own life, not manage someone else’s too.  
He met Changbin by chance a few days earlier. Being in the library all the time meant you got familiar with the stacks, but Felix couldn’t, for the life of him, remember where the 600s were settled. The Dewey Decimal system had fucked him over yet again, and so he had gone up to the librarian’s desk, hoping to find out where it was. He got the shock of a lifetime when Changbin, a student volunteer, had come up instead of Mrs. Haneul, a woman with beady eyes and a pinched face. They got to talking and soon, Felix had forgotten what it was that was so utterly important in the 600s section.   
They became friends after that. Felix always went up to the librarian’s desk, and Changbin was always there. They talked. A lot. Frequently.   
Felix was animatedly retelling the ongoing saga of a girl in his math class who always seemed to want to fight the teacher when he felt something pop behind his eyes. It hurt like a motherfucker. He must have started falling, because very shortly, the desk was a lot closer to his face than it was before.   
“Are you alright?” Changbin asked, obviously worried. Felix’s eyes hurt, and so did his head, but that wasn’t a main concern of his at this moment in time.   
The desk wasn’t grey anymore. Neither was the floor. Or the stacks of books. Felix blinked, hoping to God that he was just hallucinating. It was beautiful. Stunning. Now he understood why everyone had lost their minds when they first saw colour, because colours were gorgeous. The floor was a deep mahogany wood, the counter near his face matched it. He saw snippets of red and blue peppered through the stacks.   
“Holy shit.” He whispered. He looked to Changbin and almost passed out. His eyes. They were gorgeous.   
“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Felix asked.   
“What do you mean?” Changbin replied, visibly confused. “Everything is normal. All books, shelves, and grey.”   
Felix always told himself he didn’t want a soulmate. But now, with his soulmate right in front of him, he wishes he could take it back.


End file.
